L'appel de trop
by Kiralyne le lama
Summary: Cette fois-ci, c'était l'appel de trop. Il en avait assez de l'autre qui lui cassait les testichoses avec sa prétendue science infuse ! Un jour il faut savoir dire stop. Et ce jour est arrivé… ou pas. ProfXPanda. (Songfic sur Telephone – Lady Gaga & Beyoncé)


Hello les gens ! Alors ceci est ma première songfic, et accessoirement ma première fiction, donc plize, je quémande un peu d'indulgence…

Donc voilà, ce truc est sorti de ma tête un jour où je me faisais chier... Du coup je partage. Et j'espère que vous apprécierez !

Comme d'hab, les personnalités ne m'appartiennent pas, la musique non plus, seul l'histoire est de moi !

Bon c'est pas tout ça, mais j'ai des gens à tuer, moi… Je vous retrouverais en bas... Allez enjoie !

**/!\ Attention /!\**

**La fiction que vous allez lire est un concentré de n'importe quoi. Veuillez donc fumer toute l'herbe qui se trouve à votre portée avant de continuer votre lecture. Merci de votre compréhension.**

* * *

\- Mais… Mais chéri, je te dis juste que…

-STOP ! J'en ai marre ! Ras le cul que tu me dise tout le temps quoi faire ! Ras le cul que tu surveille chacun de mes gestes ! Si j'ai envie de partager un joint avec le Hippie c'est mon choix !

\- Ne t'énerve pas mon amour, je te dis juste que c'est mauvais pour la santé !

\- Je sais mais je m'en fous ! Sérieusement, je m'en branle ! Je fais ce que je veux de ma vie, quand même ! Si j'ai envie de le faire, je le fais, c'est tout !

Maître Panda raccrocha en soupirant. Cela faisait à peine huit mois qu'il était en couple avec le Prof. Qu'est ce qu'il s'était passé pour qu'ils en arrivent là ? Tout avait si bien commencé pourtant. Il était arrivé dans la famille Sommet peu avant le départ du Prof, qui voulait rester quelques jours le temps de régler des petits détails avec Mathieu concernant son remplacement dans l'émission.

Lors de la fête organisée en l'honneur du début de la saison 4 de Salut Les Geeks, il put faire plus ample connaissance avec l'homme de science. Et le chanteur était tout de suite tombé sous le charme (non pitiééééééé pas Christophe Maé !) de ce scientifique rationnel et rigoureux (et on s'en doutait ABSOLUMENT PAS !).

Il appris, par le plus grand des hasards, ou par le choix de la narratrice, que ses sentiments étaient réciproques. Il passait devant le labo du Prof lorsqu'il entendit celui-ci chanter. Une chanson triste, mais néanmoins magnifique, et pleine d'amour (et non pas de sperme, bande de dégueulasses) qui avait résonnée jusque dans son âme (mon dieu que cette phrase est niaise).

Et maintenant … Maintenant que le Prof était parti… Ils arrivaient à se disputer pour de la merde…

Il soupira, et partit s'asseoir sur le canapé à côté du Hippie qui en avait une fois de plus trop pris (et on s'en doutait ABSOLUMENT PAS NON PLUS !).

Il aimait bien le Hippie. C'était le seul membre de la famille avec qui il pouvait avoir une discussion sérieuse, entre deux trips du drogué. Bah oui, parce que les autres… Le Geek est mignon mais il peut pas tout comprendre, c'est encore un enfant, et Maître Panda s'était juré de ne pas toucher à l'âme du petit (c'est pas du tout ce que vous croyez). Quant à Mathieu, il était beaucoup trop occupé avec Antoine (c'est exactement ce que vous croyez). Et le Patron… bah c'est le Patron, quoi… J'vais pas vous faire un dessin ! (oh dessine moiiiiiiiiiii un homme qui se touuuuuuuuuche-euuuh !)

Et tiens d'ailleurs l'homme au bob était d'humeur à discuter !

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, gros ? T'a pas l'air bien !

\- Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooon, tu crois ?

\- Woooooooh peace, gros ! La violence, c'est pas bon pour le karma !

\- Je sais… Mais si je suis mal c'est à cause du Prof...

\- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé, gros ?

\- Tu te rappelle le joint qu'on a partagé tous les deux ?

\- Euh… » Le pacifiste se gratta la tête. « Ouais, gros, j'm'en souviens, pourquoi ?

\- Bah le Prof vient de m'appeller, je lui en ai parlé, et il m'a pris la tête comme quoi c'était pas bon pour la santé et tout, du coup ça m'a soûlé, j'ai raccroché, et maintenant j'ai envie de sortir prendre l'air…

\- Bah vas-y gros, reste pas enfermé avec moi et les chouettes poneys qui habitent sous le canapé ! s'exclama l'amoureux de la nature.

\- Y'a pas de poneys, Hippie…

\- Mais siiiiiiiiii, gros ! J'te jure qu'y'en aaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! » s'exclama-t-il en s'écroulant sur le pauvre ursidé, qui avait du coup un corps humain sur le bide, et que du coup il pouvait plus respirer.

« Whoah putain, il en a vraiment trop pris sur ce coup-là ! » réussit-il à dire avant de pousser son homologue sur le canapé et de s'éclipser discrètement.

Il sortit dehors. C'était le soir. Mes phrases sont magnifiques, t'a vu ? Il erra au hasard dans les rues de Paris exceptionnellement vides, et par miracle il ne croisa pas le Patron. Pour le coup il a eu chaud à son cul.

Ses pas le menèrent devant une de ces miteuses boîtes de nuit parisiennes. Il entra pour déconner et finalement il se prit au jeu. Il commenca à danser, boire, oublier pourquoi il était venu, danser, vomir, perdre sa dignité au fond des chiottes, reboire, redanser, oublier qui il était, revomir, reperdre sa dignité, etc...

Il dansa pendant des heures jusqu'à ce que, complètement bourré et défoncé, il demande au DJ de lancer une chanson et, ô miracle ! son portable sonna à cet instant (non, le téléphone n'était pas tombé au fond des chiottes !). Le Panda regarda qui l'appellait. « Oh putain, c'est le Prof ! » cria-t-il.

Oui oui, c'était le prof qui l'appellait ! Il avait une bonne vingtaine d'appels manqués de sa part, en plus ! Comme quoi la vie est bien faite. Non en fait c'est juste pour les besoins scénaristiques, parce que dans la vraie vie c'est improbable qu'il l'appelle pile à ce moment-là, et dans ce club, d'autant plus que le Prof sait absolument pas que son panda chéri se bourre la gueule dans une boite et partage sa sueur avec d'autres désespérés se roulant dans leur vomi. Mais bon pour pas faire du nique la logique on va dire que le Hippie savait où il allait et que celui-ci l'a dit au Prof. Bref, revenons-en à nos pandas.

\- Eh, Didjeeeeyy ! File-moi le micro … J'vais faire une blague à mon mec ! lança-t-il en rigolant.

Le Panda brancha son téléphone sur la sono, prit le micro, et la musique démarra.

«Telephone, de Lady Gaga. Parfait» se dit-il.

**Hello, hello, baby, you called ?**

**I can't hear a thing**

**I have got no service**

**In the club you say ? say ?**

« Lui qui m'a toujours interdit d'aller en boîte de nuit, il l'a dans le cul ! » se dit-il, satisfait de son plan.

**Wha-wha-what did you say, huh ?**

**You're breaking up on me**

**Sorry I cannot hear you**

**I'm kinda busy**

**Kinda busy**

**Kinda busy**

**Sorry I cannot hear you I'm kinda busy**

A l'autre bout du combiné, le pauv' prof bite absolument rien a ce qu'il se passe. Son panda chéri décrochait enfin le téléphone, pour lui demander pourquoi le scientfique rompait avec lui ! Il ne comprenait plus rien.

Comme quoi la science infuse ne fait pas tout, gros !

De l'autre côté, l'ursidé continuait à chanter, insouciant et ravi de torturer son homologue. (espèce de psycopathe !)

**Just a second**

**It's my favorite song they're gonna play**

**And I cannot text you with a drink in my hand, eh ?**

**You've should made some plans with me**

**You knew that I was free**

**And now you won't stop calling me**

**I'm kinda busy**

« Oh merde, je crois qu'il est bourré ! » pensa le Prof (non, tu croiiiis ?)

\- Maître Panda ? MAÎTRE PANDAAAA ! hurla-t-il

Mais pas de réponse, à part la chanson qui continuait. En même temps, faut pas qu'il s'attende à un miracle…

**Stop calling**

**Stop calling**

**I don't wanna think anymore**

**I left my hand and my heart on the dancefloor**

**Stop calling**

**Stop calling**

**I don't wanna talk anymore**

**I left my hand and my heart on the dancefloor**

Il voulait juste oublier. Oublier le Prof et ses bonnes manières. Oublier le Prof et ses recommandations. Oublier le Prof et sa douce voix. Oublier le Prof et ses yeux bleus ciel. Oublier le Prof et ses lèvres charnues. Oublier le Prof et son corps si parfait. Oublier le Prof et sa grosse…. Il secoua la tête. Non, c'était vraiment, mais vraiment pas le moment d'y penser ! Non mais !

**Stop telephonin' me**

**(Stop telephonin' me)**

**I'm busy**

**(I'm busy)**

**Stop telephonin' me**

**(Stop telephonin' me)**

Sérieux, il en avait ras le cul. Les gens en bas l'acclamaient, complètement éméchés eux aussi, mais bon c'est pas grave c'est rigolo… enfin tant qu'ils te vomissent pas sur la gueule...

**Can call all you want but there's no one home**

**And you're not gonna reach my telephone**

**Out in the club**

**And I'm sipping that bubb**

**And you're not gonna reach my telephone**

**Can call all you want but there's no one home**

**And you're not gonna reach my telephone**

**Out in the club**

**And I'm sipping that bubb**

**And you're not gonna reach my telephone**

Plus jamais il ne se laisserais marcher sur les pieds par cet impertinent à lunettes ! Plus jamais ! Il chanta avec toute la force et la rage qu'il avait sur le coeur. Avec son alcoolisme plus que visible, cela faisait un mélange des plus drôles, et j'aurais voulue que vous soyez là pour le voir, car le regarder se tordre dans tous les sens en braillant n'importe quoi, c'est vraiment kiffant ! Sauf pour le pauvre Prof, qui bitait toujours absolument rien… Ah, ce bon vieux Prof ! (référeeennnce !)

« Merde, jura intérieurement notre panda bourré, après c'est la partie avec l'autre blonde avec des gros nibards qui chante ! Je peux pas la faire tout seul ! Je suis pas schizo, moi ! »

**Boy, the way you blowing up my phone**

**Won't make me leave no faster**

**Put my coat on faster**

**Leave my girls no faster**

Le chanteur en pyjama tournait la tête de tous côtés pour voir à qui appartenait cette voix qu'il ne connaissait pas. Soudain, il vit une tête blonde si'avancer vers l'estrade du DJ.

« Mais… Je connais ces cheveux ! Et ces obus ! s'exclama-t-il. Par contre, où est passé la barbe ? »

Effectivement, il s'agissait bien de la Fille qui s'avancait vers son ancien homologue. Elle continua à chanter :

**I should've left my phone at home**

**'Cause this is a disaster**

**Calling like a collector**

**Sorry, I cannot answer**

« Putain, la voix de ouf qu'elle a, c'est abusé ! » se dit Maître Panda. Mais il se reprit bien vite, parce que sinon il va louper la suite, et ça, ça serait couillon, d'autant plus qu'il a toujours son (ex?) mec au téléphone, et que celui-ci est dans la merde la plus totale pour comprendre ce qui se passe.

Il oublia la Fille, pour se concentrer sur le scientifique et lui cracher son amertume à la gueule… Parce que c'est comme ça, et puis c'est tout !

**Not that I don't like you**

**I'm just a a party**

**And I am sick and tired of my phone r-ringing**

« Bien fait pour sa gueule ! Et puis s'il a toujours pas compris eh ben… il va se faire enculer par le Patron tiens ! ». Que de poésie ici !

La blondasse enchaîna sur ces douces pensées de l'animal, qui commençait a sentir le vomi remonter (oui c'est beau !)

**Sometimes I feel like I live in grand central station**

**Tonight I'm not talking no calls**

**'Cause I'll be dancin'**

**I'll be dancin'**

**I'll be dancin'**

**Tonight I'm not talking no calls**

**'Cause I'll be dancin'**

Ils enchaînèrent ensuite les prérefrains et les refrains* n'importe comment, en chantant comme des merdes, en oubliant la moitié des paroles et en dansant comme des anguilles défoncées sur la sono (#yolo).

Les deux faisaient un putain de duo tellement badass que tout le monde les applaudit. Enfin, autant que peuvent applaudir des gens bourrés et défoncés aussi agiles que des éléphants de mer sous extasie.

Ils sortent de la boîte et la Fille explique au Panda que après son renvoi de SLG elle a su se trouver en tant que femme d'affaires indépendante, et bla bla bla on s'en bat la nouille de ce qu'elle dit en fait, du coup je fais une ellipse, et que c'est elle qui gère la boîte de nuit et quelques autres à travers Paris. Elle lui explique pour la potion qui donne la même voix que Whitney Houston (ou Vanessa Caxiero au choix), et qu'en plus elle lui a piqué d'autres recettes de potions, comme celle qui fait disparaître la barbe et celle qui fai pousser des nibards. « Mais bon, vu sa gueule, elle a pas trouvé la potion qui rendait belle » se dit l'ursidé.

Elle demande au panda ce qu'il foutait ici. Il lui explique qu'il s'est engueulé avec le Prof et que du coup il voulait lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce.

Soudainement,on entendit un claquement sec résonner dans l'air. (non, non, le Patron n'a pas débarqué bande de dégueulasses !)

« Putain, ça fait du bien ! Depuis le temps que je voulais t'en coller une !

\- Mais pourquoi ? Questionna-t-il en se frottant la joue, parce qu'il avait une sacré trace, quand même.

\- Je sais pas, j'avais envie… Et puis franchement t'es un gros connard ! T'as le mec le plus adorable, aimant, attentionné […] (je saute parce que sinon elle est capable de nous faire tout le dico) de TOUTE la PUTAIN de GALAXIE, et tu le largue parce que t'as partagé un joint avec l'autre drogué ? Franchement mec, t'es grave couillon de faire ça !

\- Mais…

\- Mais rien du tout ! T'as aucune excuse ! Alors maintenant tu va me faire le plaisir de lui courir après, de le plaquer contre un mur, et de lui dire tout ce qui te passe par la tête. Ou plutôt, non, dis rien sinon tu vas rendre le truc encore pire… Plaque le et roule lui une galoche telle qu'il se jouira dessus (coucou BeauChaton !). Moi je suis venue ici pour m'éclater, pas créer des couples ! C'est pas L'Amour Est Dans le Pré ici ! Bon j'me barre moi, avant de chier de la guimauve...».

Et elle s'éloigna sur ces paroles emplies de poésie et de douceur.

Notre mangeur de bambou national, resté seul comme un con dans une ruelle qui sent la pisse, décida de rentrer chez lui. Bah oui il fait froid dehors, à 3 heures du mat', mine de rien !

Il rentre chez lui (on la voit, ma flemme d'écrire xD ?). Dans le salon, il voit le Prof qui tourne en rond.

« Enfin tu es rentré ! Ca fait des heures que je m'inquiète ! » s'exclama-t-il.

Il commence à s'avancer mais le Panda se jetta dans ses bras et lui roula la plus grosse pelle qu'il ait jamais roulé. Leurs langues se rencontrent presque immédiatement et commencèrent à danser l'une avec l'autre. Mais, à contrecoeur, et aussi parce qu'il faut bien respirer (sinon tu meurs, et mourir à ce moment-là c'est vachement couillon quand même) ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre.

Le scientfique prit les mains de son homologue chanteur dans les siennes (de mains forcément c'est pas les pieds !) et lui chuchota « Tu ne m'en veux plus ? ». L'ursidé sourit avant de prendre le visage de son aimé entre ses mains - pattes - et de murmurer « Je t'aime trop pour t'en vouloir… » Il captura les lèvres de son amant dans un second baiser, mais celui-ci était plus doux, preuve que cette fiction dégouline de guimauve. Du coup on va rajouter du cul, ça réveillera les lecteurs.

Le deuxième baiser se terminant, le Prof emmmena son désormais futur plan cul dans la chambre, parce qu'il commençait à se sentir super à l'étroit dans son froc, tout de même. Il referma la porte derrière Maître Panda, et…

...

Quoi ? Vous pensiez quand même pas que j'allais vous laissez les mater quand même ?! Si ? … Bande de dégueulasses !

* * *

* les prérefrains commencent par : stop calling… et les refrains commencent par : stop telephonin' me

Vous avez survécues ? Ah cool ! Vous allez pouvoir me dire ce que vous en pensez alors ! Non ? *se met à genoux* siouplé ! Une review !


End file.
